The moisture tight safety closure and container of the present invention is an improvement on the container closure assembly shown and described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/444,309 filed May 23, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
After considerable research and experimentation, it has been found that by providing a flexible neck finish on the neck of a container in lieu of a tapered finish, as disclosed in the above-noted pending application, an improved moisture-tight seal is provided when the depending sealing-like flange on the closure engages the flexible neck finish on the container.